Some Will Seek Forgiveness, Others Respect
by RuenD By Love
Summary: It was over, the Solar Harvester was destroyed. So how was Megatron going to replenish his reduced Decepticon army? Mpreg, M/M, ect.
1. Chapter 1

_**Some Will Seek Forgiveness, Others Respect**_

_~*~*~*~_

_**Chapter 1**_

_~*~*~*~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Hasbro owns it alllllll._

_Warning: Mpreg, MechXMech, and Language_

_~*~*~*~_

It was over, the Solar Harvester was destroyed. They would have to find a new way to gather energon and give life to the hatchlings. And to say the Decepticons were without leader would be an understatement, Megatron was still alive, but it would probably be quite a while until the Decepticon leader was fit enough to continue his leadership. The fight against the Autobots had put a dent in the Decepticon numbers, not only that but many of them had been injured. However, the egotistical Starscream refused to accept help from even the Decepticon's best medics, even though his injuries were obvious.

Their numbers had shrunk horridly, but, so had the Autobot's. Optimus Prime had been taken offline once, it wasn't a huge leap for Megatron to believe they could to it again. However, that cursed fleshling, Ladiesman217, was persistent and no matter what, the human always managed to escape their grasps. Still, it wasn't as if that young Autobot, Bumblebee, made it easy for them, even Prime seemed determined to keep the humans alive. Primus knows why, such a small, young planet, toying with knowledge that they shouldn't. If the Decepticons were not the end of the pathetic race, they would surely destroy themselves.

Megatron had a hard enough time searching for enough energon to keep his systems running at their best, let alone enough to fuel and entire army. Although being back to Cybertron made it easier to regain their complete strength, it still didn't solve the problems of their numbers, and the hatchlings. There wasn't any other way to gather the energon needed to hatched the protoforms that had been created for a new army. The only other way would be raising a young sparkling, and even then, there hadn't been a sparkling sparked since the start of the war.

These circling thoughts made Megatron's processor ache, causing him to rest an elbow on the arm of the chair he was sitting on, and rest his forehead in his open servo. He didn't dare move any farther, so that he would not disturb the tubes inserted into him in order to keep fresh energon circling through his tanks. Most of his Decepticon followers stood at the controls in front of him, tracking any Decepticon signal left on Earth, some were even searching for another route back to the planet, for later purposes. His SIC was one of them.

The Seeker was obviously in pain, one sensitive wing was bent almost to the point of snapping the hard outer armor, the damages within had to have been excruciating. How Starscream had managed the flight in his alt form back to Cybertron, let alone the transformation afterwards, was nothing more than pure luck. And it was just like Starscream too. The little slagger could manage to slide himself out of any situation, managing to disappear right before ones optics.

After feeling the gaze casted towards his back, the Seeker turned to see who it was, meeting the cruel crimson optics of Megatron himself. Starscream cast a small scowl as he turned back to his work, straightening as he did so, even if the pressure on his wing increased in that position, he wasn't going to let Megatron view him as weak. It was the last thing he needed, Megatron was probably already pissed at him for taking off in the middle of the fight, let alone with Megatron.

Megatron removed the tubes from his tanks carefully, feeling as refreshed as he could in one cycle. He stood, moving towards his quarters, motioning at Starscream to follow. Starscream bit his glossa so that he would not shudder at the thought of what obscenities Megatron would shout at him this time. Still, he followed his leader into Megatron's own quarters. Starscream frowned slightly, usually Megatron would take him to his office, or even the hallway. It confused him slightly, so when the door shut and locked, it startled the poor Seeker.

Megatron turned to face his SIC, his optics running over the slightly torn frame before looking to meet the crimson optics in front of him. The only evidence that Starscream was nervous, was the slightly brighter shade of red in his optics. "Lord Megatron," Starscream started, noting the very small distance between the two of them. "Is there a problem?"

"You know very well there is a problem," Megatron started, and took a second to watch as Starscream's optics dimmed as he tried to think of anything he could have done to upset his Leader this time. After taking his fill, Megatron continued, "There is not enough energon to keep the hatchlings functions, even in their simplest protoform."

Starscream cocked his helm slightly to the right, "I don't see what this has to do with me. I've been working just as hard as the others to find a new source of energon."

Megatron let out a laugh that stopped Starscream cold, "There is only one other way to increase our numbers."

Starscream had been listening closely, and even then he couldn't put together what his Leader was trying to say. "I don't understand-"

"I've been observing you, your tactics, your strength, the physical and mental capabilities you could pass down," Starscream's optics brightened as what Megatron's words meant, at the thought, he involuntarily took a step backwards, only to have Megatron follow him. "A sparkling could be trained the same way, though it would take longer. However, by creating a sparkling between two powerful 'Cons, the results would be well worth it."

Starscream shuddered, vents circling air loudly as he tried to calm himself down, "But Megatron, one sparkling wouldn't be enough to replenish our numbers."

Megatron laughed, "Maybe, but after a while, if enough sparklings are sparked, from more than one couple, it wouldn't have been for nothing." Megatron pushed the Seeker down onto the hard berth below, looking down at the jet he added, "A sparkling between you and I, could have immense potential." He moved pinning Starscream between himself and the berth, causing the smaller mech to let out a timid click.

Megatron smiled at this, bringing his face closer to Starscream's, at this distance, Megatron could practically smell the fear coming off the jet. He was afraid of this, Megatron knew he was, however, he also knew that Starscream would do anything for his Leader. That is, unless said Leader's back was turned. Megatron's smile turned coy, "Come now, little jet," he ran a digit down the tense face, "Do as your Leader commands."

Starscream's frame shuddered, knowing that if he didn't do as Megatron commanded, he would have been beaten, then be forced to bear a sparkling. At his lack of response, Megatron pulled slightly at his torn wing, forcing a painful hiss out of his vents. Starscream subconsciously placed both servos on each of Megatron's shoulders, digging his claws into the armor beneath. Megatron took this chance to bring his mouth to Starscream's, changing the tug on the sensitive wing to a soft caress.

Starscream squirmed, trying desperately to get away from his leader, suppressing a groan at the soft touch. He could feel Megatron's grin against his lips as he tried to calm the riled up seeker. He moved his hand down to the cockpit beneath him, trying to coax it open. At first it wouldn't move because of the stress the jet was under, however, after a few more tries, it easily opened, Megatron's following soon after.

It was obvious that Megatron wasn't wasting anytime, of course he wasn't, he was the leader, he had other things that needed to be done. Megatron touched his spark to Starscream's, creating an electrical surge through them both, Starscream shuddered, his frame shaking against Megatron's. After the first surge managed to pass over, Starscream could feel the tug at his spark as the energy from Megatron's spark attempted to melt with his and create a third. However, Starscream tried to prevent it, holding back his spark almost to the point of pain. Still, Megatron used his wounded wing against him, pulling on it. Starscream whined and offlined his optics before hesitantly allowing his spark to merge with Megatron's and create a third, smaller and weaker spark.

It felt like an enormous pressure at first, before slowly dimming down as the third spark was created. Only when he felt Megatron move off him did he online his optics, his chest plate closing as the larger 'Con moved away. Starscream couldn't bother to get up as his Leader did, not that Megatron seemed to care. The Decepticon Leader moved towards the door, looking back at his SIC on his berth. The Seeker's optics were dimmed, still, Megatron didn't bother to tell Starscream to move, or to tell him to get back to work. Instead he walked out without a word.

Starscream took note of that, but was preoccupied on what was happening in his own chassis to really care. The third spark had moved towards the back of his own, pulsing slightly faster than his. Starscream sat up with a curse, casting a heated glare at his left wing he started towards the med bay. Ego aside, that wing was what had given Megatron complete control over him. Even if it were too late now to really be able to prevent anything, it would still give him the satisfaction that he no longer had that over him.

The corridor was empty, which really wasn't any surprise. Still, Hook was bound to be in the med bay, there were still some Decepticons that were in need of heavy repairs. At the sound of the door opening, Hook looked up from the dismembered leg in front of him to smirk at the figure in the door way. Moving away from his work bench, the medic stood, facing Starscream.

"Have you finally let go of your ego enough to let me have a look at you?" Starscream shot a glare at the mech before him, but said nothing. Hook was slightly taken aback by this, however he put it off and motioned to Starscream to take a seat on the berth. The seeker did as he was told, picking a spot on the wall ahead of him to stare at. Hook started at the seekers legs, which, next to the wings, were one of the more frequently injured parts on a seeker. There were a few dents that Hook managed to bang out, and a few wires that he was able to sort out and replace.

Starscream wasn't paying much attention towards what the medic was doing to him, barely feeling him hammer out his legs. He was more preoccupied with what was happening inside his chest more than anything. The pulsing spark may have been new, but he could feel anything and everything that went on with it. Like for an example, he could tell that the sparkling was pretty content right now, so he was pretty sure that he would be able to tell if it were in danger.

His attention was pulled away from the sparkling when he felt Hook move away from his legs and place his hands on his chest plates instead. Starscream grabbed the medics wrists before his chest plates could open and reveal the new spark inside. Hook tossed a questioning glare at Starscream, spreading his digits to show that he would go no farther.

Starscream growled, "My chest is fine, all that I require is repairs done to my wings." Hook sighed as his servos were pushed forcefully away from the seeker's chassis.

"Then I require you to lean forwards so I may have access to your seems." Starscream did as he was asked with nothing more than a puff of air out of his vents showing his agitation. Hook moved towards the left wing, confused as to how the wing was still attached. "You may be here a while yet, shall I force your systems into recharge so you won't be bored?"

As much as Starscream wanted to say yes, being a seeker, he wasn't one for sitting still, he knew that Hook would attempt to get at his chest. Either to merely examine him, or to satisfy his curiosity, Starscream didn't know, but he wasn't about to let Hook stumble across Megatron's little plan just yet. It was best if he just let Megatron tell the rest of the crew, spare him the humiliation of being found out and questioned. Questions like; who the other creator was, or why the slag Megatron was the other creator. That one Starscream himself was questioning. He understood that Megatron wanted a powerful sparkling, but why would Megatron want a sparkling around?

A sparkling would require energon directly from Starscream starting from now, until he could grow into a protoform capable of sustaining energon cubes. Therefore, Starscream himself would have to sustain a high enough energon level in his tanks to keep himself and the sparkling online. To Starscream it sounded like a lot of unnecessary work on his part. All Megatron had to do was create the slagging spark, it was Starscream that had to provide for it; energon, parts, and a safe place for three months.

Starscream's attention was recaptured by Hook when the medic returned in front of him. "Move them," Hook ordered, looking at the seeker. Starscream looked at him blankly for a moment before giving his wings a quick flick, surprised slightly when there was no blinding pain. He nodded towards the medic, getting down from the berth and making his way out of the med bay, Hook shaking his head as the SIC left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Some Will Seek Forgiveness, Others Respect**_

_~*~*~*~_

_**Chapter 2**_

_~*~*~*~_

_Wow, a lot of dialog in this one...sorry for being so late, but school's started and I'm taking advanced classes...I'm planning on joining the Air Force after I graduate so...hope you enjoy and hope it's worth the wait..._

_Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, and I am not making any money off this either._

_Warning: Mpreg, Non-Con, MechXMech, and Language_

_~*~*~*~_

During the first three days, the only evidence of the sparkling within Starscream's chest was the slight pulsing beat within his chassis. However, after the first three days, it seemed he wasn't going to get by that easily. It seemed that only the slightest thing could threaten his now sensitive tanks. At least he could change into his alt form again with out the horrid pain coursing through his wing span.

Still, there was a dull pain in his chest from the sparkling, but during the first two weeks it wasn't horribly painful. After that, though, the sparkling started making it's protoform, and the pain increased. And as much as he tried to hide it, it was obvious that it wasn't working when Megatron grabbed him and pulled him into his personal quarters.

"You're in pain," he stated bluntly, "Why?"

Starscream debated on whether or not to actually tell him, but the pain had shorted his temper and he snarled. "Because _you're_ fragging dumb idea of a sparkling!"

It took a lot of control, that Megatron was surprised he had, to keep himself from striking his SIC. "Starscream, I've seen plenty of carrying mechs in my time, they've made it, so can you."

Starscream scowled, "Seekers?! Seekers?! You can't tell me you've seen many carrying _seekers_. We're built for the sky, built for speed, built _aerodynamically_. Not for carrying."

Megatron matched his scowl, "Then you and Skywarp will have something to be proud of."

Starscream's scowl disappeared, "Skywarp? What...what do you mean Skywarp?"

"You said it yourself, one sparkling will not grow an entire army." Megatron's scowl turned into a smirk, "I've required all bonded pairs to create a sparkling. Including Skywarp and Thundercracker."

Starscream scowled, but figured he wasn't going anywhere leaving things the way they were. With a lowering of his head Starscream nodded, "Yes, lord Megaton. May I take leave now?" Megatron nodded curtly, and with Megatron's permission, Starscream turned and headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Starscream," Megatron called out, catching the seeker's attention. "If the pain worsens, I want you in Hooks office, or I will personally drag you there." Starscream gave a half nod and opened the door, stepping out before closing the door.

Starscream moved down the corridor towards the seeker's quarters, he stopped at the door, listening. He heard the whirring of engines and the sound of someone moving around in there. He opened the door and two pairs of optics looked up to watch as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

Both seekers were there, Thundercracker was sitting at the desk, filling out something, where as Skywarp was laying on the berth, flipping through data pads that Starscream knew he wasn't really reading. Thundercracker looked up and Starscream tilted his helm, "What are you doing?"

Thundercracker shrugged, "Filing a report on Warp and my recent trip to Earth in search of energon."

There was a long silence before Starscream shuffled his feet, "What about Megatron's decree?"

Skywarp looked up this time, "The sparkling thing?" Starscream nodded and Warp shrugged, "Done and over with." Thundercracker rolled his optics at how his bondmate put it.

Starscream scowled, "Why didn't you tell me? I'm sure as your Lieutenant, I deserve to know."

Thundercracker shrugged, turning back to his report, "Between Megs being on you're case all the time because of _your_ sparkling, and being on Earth, we haven't had the time....truthfully."

Starscream turned his attention towards Skywarp, "How long?"

Warp put the data pads down and sat up, "Since the creation?" Starscream nodded, "I don't know, how long since your's again?"

"Three weeks."

"Then about two and a half," Skywarp told him, rubbing at his chest.

Starscream frowned in half sympathy, "Painful?"

Thundercracker nodded, "Very." Starscream raised an eyebrow, "Though the bond I can feel the jest of it, though it's more on his side so..." he shrugged, and placed the report on the table, figuring that there would be time later to finish it, and it seemed that right now, his trine members were dead set on keeping him from it.

Skywarp cocked his helm, "I thought you and Megs had a bond."

Starscream glared at the wall, "No, nothing of the sort. The only thing I have is an overbearing, egotistical, aft-head all over me, and _his_ fragging sparkling taking up half my chest cavity." Both Thundercracker and Skywarp rolled their eyes while Starscream was glaring at the wall and not focusing on them. It was obvious that Screamer and Megs would get bonded, it just dealt with when Megs got that through his thick processor.

Thundercracker rolled his shoulder joints, stretching his wings as far back as they could go, "Well, in other news, it seems that the Autobots have found something. Whether it be energon, we don't know."

Starscream looked at him, "Means Megatron will want to go investigate."

"Which would, more than likely, lead to a fight, right?" Asked a rather excited Skywarp.

Thundercracker gave him a frown, "Yeah, one that you're not participating in." Skywarp frowned and sank lower onto the berth, burring his face in the data pads though he was not actually reading them.

Starscream returned the frown, looking over at the other seeker, "Why not?"

Skywarp perked up at this, "Yeah, TC. Why not?"

Purposely ignoring his bondmate, Thundercracker turned to Starscream. "Megs' isn't making you stay at base? With a sparkling and all, especially, one the one you're carrying, the one he really wants, I'd think he'd want you some where safe."

Starscream scowled, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Thundercracker cocked his head, "This coming from the bot who got his arm ripped off and the was beat over the head with it by Prime?"

With a growl, Starscream glared at him, "Shut up." Warp laughed, putting the data pads in front of his face to protect himself from Starscream's heated glare. "As Megatron's SIC I can assure you he will not keep me from a battle."

"I'm sure if Megatron really doesn't want you there, you won't be there. However, I'm sure he wouldn't care, considering your attitude as of late, I wouldn't want to keep you bottled up in the ship for very long."

Starscream shrugged, "Exactly," Starscream motioned towards the report laying on the table, "So, as soon as you give that report to Megatron, you think there will be a fight or something?"

Thundercracker raised his hands, "I don't know, probably."

"Then get to it," Starscream told him, grabbing the servo of Skywarp.

"Whoa, whoa," Skywarp put in as he was pulled off the berth, "Where am I going?"

"To the rec. room," Starscream told him, "Away from Thundercracker."

"....Alright....later TC," Warp managed before Starscream shut the door on him.

* * *

It was later that night, about an hour after Thundercracker had left when Megatron called for a Decepticon meeting. Starscream and Soundwave sat in the front with Megatron as his SIC and TIC, the rest took their respectful places. Megatron appeared later than the others, everyone taking their seats as he walked in. Megatron walked towards his chair, placing a hand on Starscream's shoulder as he took a seat.

The meeting lasted no longer than a half an hour, the unanimous decision to find out what the Autobots had. Be it by means of a fight or just aerial observation depended on the situation. Though most were just itching for a fight. Megatron was indecisive to a fight or not, he merely sat back and watched as his men either talked or argued over the situation. Though, there was something unnerving, something he couldn't put his finger on just yet.

He turned his head to his TIC who was as insipid as usual and talking with Rumble and Ravage. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary there, he turned to his SIC where he found the source of the divergence. Starscream was being unusually quiet, he had his elbow on the table, helm resting in his open palm while he idly rubbed at his chest, the spot right above where the sparkling would have been.

Megatron turned his attention towards his seeker, ignoring the commotion going on around them. He watched the jet, keeping track of anything that seemed atypical. He tried to deduce what was going on with the seeker with out asking questions, however, it seemed that it wouldn't work and after the commotion died down, Megatron made a subconscious note to speak with the seeker in his quarters.

Soundwave was the first to leave, taking Rumble and Ravage with him towards their quarters. The last to leave was of course Thundercracker and Skywarp, they looked towards their Lieutenant silently asking him if he were coming. Starscream turned his head towards Megatron, and the look on the seeker's face told Megatron that Starscream wanted to talk to him too. Skywarp shrugged and Thundercracker lead the two out of the room.

There was an awkward silence in the room, before Megatron stood and walked towards his quarters. Without being told to do so, Starscream followed. When the two were safely in the secluded room of the Decepticon leader, Megatron turned towards the seeker, motioning him to take a seat on the berth. Starscream did and watched as Megatron leaned against the wall in front of him.

Megatron watched as it seemed the seeker was fighting with himself, debating on what to say, probably thinking that Megatron was, at some point, going to strike him. Megatron let a loud burst of air out of his vents, "What is this about?" he asked, in a tone harsher than he really felt.

Starscream blinked, looked up at him for a few moments, then brought his gave down to his entwined servos. "You're not removing me from the fight are you?"

Megatron prevented a smirk from crossing his face plates, instead cocking his helm slightly to the side, "Have you even attempted to transform into your alt form yet?"

Starscream nodded hastily, "Yes, I place the sparkling up in back of my cockpit, that way if I get shot in the under carriage, the sparkling will be unharmed." It surprised Megatron that the F-22 was actually bent on protecting the sparkling that was forced onto him. Yet, however surprised he was, he was also pleased with that outcome. Just meant less work on his part.

Megatron nodded his head once and let an eerie silence fall. After a few moments he let out another burst of air, "I suppose there's no stopping you..." The aura around Starscream immediately cleared and the seeker stood to thank him and leave, but Megatron placed a firm hand on his chest, weary of the spot the sparkling was. "Recharge here," he told the seeker, Starscream looked up, optics wide.

"What?"

Megatron scowled, "You heard me, Thundercracker and Skywarp will need space for a while, and thus, so will you. It's less crowded here, and besides, sparklings are calmer with both creators around," Megatron told him, which was true. "Also, if you don't get a good recharge," Megatron warned with a growl, "You'll be staying here while the rest of us go back to Earth."

Starscream stepped back and sat down on the berth once more. A thought crossed his mind, and seeing as how Megatron was in a relatively good mood at the moment, Starscream thought it wise to pick this moment. "Who's staying at the base with Warp?"

Megatron shrugged, walking towards the door, "Thundercracker is the only one that has so far requested to stay."

"What about the other," Starscream paused, a frown crossing his face, "The other carrying mechs?"

Thinking for a moment, Megatron replied, "Well, Frenzy will be safe within Soundwave, so there is no need for him to be here. Barricade is, like you, refusing to stay at base," Megatron shrugged, "So, far as I know, it's just Thundercracker and Skywarp." Starscream nodded, and seemed hesitant to lay on the berth beneath him. Megatron rolled his optics, "Screamer, the berth will not swallow you whole, I assure you."

Starscream blinked at the nickname, it was the first time Starscream had heard that come from Megatron. He'd heard it from Skywarp and Thundercracker plenty of times, even the other 'Cons seemed to enjoy calling him that. Starscream decided it was best to ignore it so instead he asked, "Where are you going?"

Megatron looked out the open door and looked down the hallway at nothing, "Perimeter check, nothing major," Megatron looked back at Starscream, an almost knowing smirk on his face plates. "I'll be back soon." After seeing a nod from Starscream, Megatron walked out, closing the door behind him and not leaving until he heard the sound of the airlock. After he continued down the hallway, listening to any conversations between his men he could hear. By listening to the sounds around him Megatron was able to pinpoint where everyone was and what they were doing.

He heard Blackout and Barricade in the rec. room, and it sounded as if Blackout were trying to keep Barricade from joining them tomorrow. Thundercracker and Skywarp were in the seeker's quarters and it was rather quiet in there, which must mean Warp was recharging. Soundwave was speaking in a quiet and yet monotone voice to Rumble and Frenzy, Ravage's purring indicated a heavy recharge.

After running a diagnosis on the perimeter around the base, Megatron made he way back towards his own quarters. Upon arrival he was pleased to see that, when he opened the door, he found Starscream laying on the berth, obviously in a deep recharge. Megatron shut the door behind him, again, waiting for the sound of the airlock before moving away. He walked around to the space on the berth the seeker was not occupying, listening as the air was circulated steadily through Starscream's vents.

Megatron laid down next to the seeker, not taking his optics off the jet laying there next to him. Being this close to Starscream, he could hear the systems working harder as they provided for both the seeker and the sparkling. It was almost startling to think that in little more than eight weeks Megatron would have a sparkling of his own. One from Starscream no less.

Slipping his arms behind his head, he finally moved his optics away from the seeker and placed them on a random spot on the ceiling above. Sometime, while he was lost in his thoughts, he fell into recharge. The last thing that entered his processor was what they were prepared for tomorrow. It had been a while since their last trip to Earth, when the Fallen was defeated by Optimus Prime.

Now they were going again, and this time there was a lot more at stake then the Solar Harvester. He would have to keep an optic on Starscream, he didn't want the seeker participating if a fight were to occur. Besides, it wasn't like he could stop him now, and the way Starscream was acting, Megatron was sure that the seeker would be careful. It seemed as if the seeker was warming up to the new spark within his chest, and was already protective of the small being.

Hopefully, tomorrow wouldn't lead to something Megatron would regret.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Some Will Seek Forgiveness, Others Respect**_

_~*~*~*~_

_**Chapter 1**_

_~*~*~*~_

_Walah! A new chapter! And no long wait!....sound like I'm trying to sell the damn thing...oh well...enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Hasbro owns it alllllll._

_Warning: Mpreg, Non-Con, MechXMech, and Language_

_~*~*~*~_

It was later in the afternoon, the Autobots were all listening and watching as Sam told them and showed them what he was seeing in his head. Since the symbols were the language of the Primes, and now that Optimus was revived, they could once and for all translate the accursed words and see if there was another source of energon. Mikaela stood and watched with her arms folded over her chest as she awaited what the outcome would be.

"There's got to be energon somewhere on this planet," Ratchet said, rubbing at his temples. "It's obvious the humans have yet to find some or process it. Their mechanics would be extremely more supplementary then they are in their current state."

"True," Optimus added, with a slight nod of his head. "Still, if the humans did find it, they could have processed it to the point where most of energy would have left the substance."

Ironhide snorted, "I other words, they could be using processed energon as their slagging fuel?" Ratchet nodded and opened his mouth to reply when Captain Lennox rushed in.

"Hey," he said in a rush, a tense expression clouding his features. "There's an F-22 Raptor circling the base, and it's not Air Force."

Optimus frowned, "Starscream."

"How'd he find us?" Sam asked, tense. To Sam, Starscream was his least favorite Decepticon. Sure, Megatron was freaky, and haunted his dreams more than once, but there was just something about the seeker that was off.

Getting to his feet, Optimus's frown deepened, "I don't know, but there's no time for questions. If Starscream's here, the others can't be too far behind." The rest of the Autobots followed their leader out of the base and far enough away so that if there were a battle, the base would remain undamaged.

Though the dull roar of a jet crossed the air as Starscream turned and followed them, no Autobot turned to see where he was. After they felt they were far enough away, Ironhide turned and fired at the jet that was now in shooting range. Starscream managed to dip low enough to miss the first one, and turned just in time to miss the second one Ironhide had shot off.

Ironhide jerked forward, and seconds after, the sound of a shot was heard. Ironhide's shoulder took most of the hit, so it was obvious he would be fine, pissed, but fine. There was a few seconds where they turned to see Megatron and the rest of them standing there, the smoke still slithering around the tip of Megatron's fusion cannon.

Ironhide growled, and fired off at the Decepticon leader with his good arm, only to have Soundwave attack him, successfully sending the blast away from Megatron. A loud roar shook them as Starscream flew in low, hitting Bumblebee and the twins in one shot before flying off out of range again.

Ratchet stood back to back with Optimus, watching the sky and the ground around them. "We have to shoot Starscream down," Ratchet told his leader.

Optimus growled, "If he's ever in range."

"Just aim for his wings, we can knock him out of the sky. If Starscream's in the sky, we don't stand a chance at landing a hit on him. We have to get him on the ground, if there's one thing I know, it's seekers are _not_ ground fighters." Optimus nodded and ran a scan around them, looking for any sign of the seeker flying in again for another hit.

He couldn't catch a signature close by, so for now Starscream was not their top priority, Megatron was. The Decepticon leader was fighting with Ironhide and was clearly winning, always using the already wounded shoulder to his advantage, seeing it as Ironhide's current weakness.

Starscream stayed close enough away so they wouldn't hear him as well, still, he stayed close enough to target them. He turned, keeping wind speed and air pressure in mind as he aimed at the Autobot leader and medic. He showered bullets on them, managing to hit them more than once before they rolled out of his range. With a burst from his thrusters, Starscream managed to fly out of sight again.

Ironhide landed a hit on Megatron, punching the Decepticon leader in the face, but as Megatron went down he pressed his servos on the ground and brought his legs around, bringing the Autobot down with him. Taking the short amount of time he had, he glanced towards the sky, slightly agitated that he couldn't find his SIC, then again, if he couldn't, the Autobots couldn't either.

Ratchet caught a glance towards the sky to find Starscream just coming into view, targeting his weapons on Bumblebee again. "Prime," Ratchet whispered, though there was no need, "Cover me whilst I take down Starscream." Optimus nodded and went back to his own fight with Blackout, unsuccessfully trying to get a good shot at Barricade who was fighting with Bee.

Ratchet scoped out the seeker, watching his movements and trying to get the pattern so he could get once step in front of the seeker. Finally, he aimed his gun at where he knew Starscream's left wing would be moments before it would be in range. He fired off early, and with the speed of the bullet and the speed of Starscream, the two met at the exact moment Ratchet pinpointed.

There was a burst of smoke as the seeker tumbled out of the sky, his wing smoking and on fire. There was a loud roar and Ironhide was sent flying backwards, the blast of Megatron's fusion cannon managing to knock him yards away from Megatron. Ratchet watched in slight wonder as Megatron didn't pull his gaze away from the smoking spot where the seeker had fallen not moments ago.

However, that wonder soon turned to distress as Megatron turned his infuriated gaze towards Ratchet, obviously targeting the trail of the bullet and finding that it lead to the Autobot medic. The whir of Megatron's fusion cannon was loud to Ratchet, even among the many yells and shots firing around him, that was all he could hear. Megatron aimed, and shot.

This all happened in seconds, but for Ratchet it seemed like hours. He tried to move out of the path of the blast, but the blast managed to hit him in the leg, knocking him to the ground. Ratchet hissed at the pain, but otherwise stood shakily and tried to ignore the wound.

By the time Ratchet was ready to fire back, Ironhide had gotten up and managed to tackle the Decepticon to the ground, even managing to surprise Ratchet. Ratchet watched as Ironhide managed to land a few hits while the Decepticon leader was still stunned at Ironhide's attack. Though when that shock wore off, Megatron managed to punch Ironhide hard enough to get him off and then tackled the weapon specialist to the ground.

Ratchet wasn't even expecting it, so when he was hit with a weapon fired a few yards away from him, it knocked him off his feet. He sat up fast, looking over at where the shot came from, what he saw, only surprised him slightly. That fragging seeker would never stay down.

Starscream stood, heavy on his feet as he kept his null ray pointed at Ratchet the whole time. Starscream was covered in dirt and his own leaking fluids, a gaping hole through his left wing. With the arm that was not pointing the null ray, Starscream had his servo on his chest and deep in the angry expression on Starscream's face, he could see fear and growled, "I'll teach you to knock me out of the sky." He fired another shot at Ratchet, the medic ducking just in time to hear the blast hit the ground behind him, throwing dirt up at him. There was the sound of another weapon charging right above Ratchet, and he was almost afraid to look up at Megatron's fusion cannon. Still, he did, and what he found was not Megatron's fusion cannon.

Optimus stood above Ratchet, his gun pointed right at the wounded seeker who seemed to be debating on who he wanted to blast first. Ratchet was almost grateful before his medic instinct kicked in, he stood, pushing Optimus's gun down and away from Starscream. Optimus looked at Ratchet, stunned with the medic's reaction, even Starscream seemed a little taken a back. However, Ratchet felt Optimus's gun power down under the weight of his servo.

"Sorry, Prime. But as a medic I cannot let you fire on a carrying mech," Ratchet informed him, removing his hand from the weapon. To say that Optimus was taken aback would have been a huge understatement. Starscream just frowned at the medic, not too happy with the fact that now the Autobots knew.

Optimus looked back at the seeker, before bringing his gaze back to Ratchet. The Autobot leader stood straighter, "Alright," he muttered, then sent a com. to the other Autobots. _Let's get out of here._ Ratchet nodded, and the other Autobots took off after their leader, of which had taken off back to the base. The other Decepticons watched them in shock and disappointment.

Starscream dropped to his knees, claws digging into the soft soil beneath him. Megatron, followed by Hook, ran to him, Megatron reached up and grabbed Starscream's face, Hook kneeling in front of Starscream prying his battered chest plates apart so he could get to the sparkling within. Starscream just pushed Hooks hands away, muttering, "The sparkling's fine, my wing...fix my slagging wing!"

Hook brought his attention to Starscream's left wing, observing the still smoking hole through the appendage. Hook frowned, "It's an EMP blast," he turned to Starscream who flinched at the slightest brush of his wing. "It was meant to throw you out of the sky."

Megatron looked over at the medic, "Just patch it enough so that he can make it back to base." As Hook got to work on Starscream's wing, Megatron attempted to get the seeker's processor away from the pain. "Did you find anything out? What do they have?"

Starscream winced at the pressure Hook was putting on his wing as he tried to seal the wound enough for air resistance. "Prime was translating the symbols in the fleshling's head, trying to search for energon on Earth." Megatron grunted in response just as Hook backed away from the wing.

"That should carry you back to the ship, when we get there though, I want you in the med bay." With a nod from Starscream the rest of the Decepticons got ready for their journey back to the Nemesis. The way there was relatively quiet, aside for the dull roar of engines, though Starscream and Blackout were the only two in alt forms since the rest were ground vehicles. Megatron and Hook flanked Starscream while the rest followed behind.

Upon arrival they were greeted by an excited Skywarp and an indifferent Thundercracker, however, after seeing the state Starscream was in, the two seemed more on alert that anything. Skywarp got as close to Starscream as he could seeing as Hook and Megatron were not leaving the seeker's side. "Primus, what happened?"

Starscream growled, irritated by the pain and the two mechs who just would not leave his side. "Slagging Autobot Medic blew me out of the sky." Skywarp looked worriedly at his chest and Starscream let blew out an angry blast of heated air out his vents. "Primus the sparkling's fine. It's not like I don't know how to land with out hurting the thing!"

Skywarp just smirked at that and stood back and watched as Megatron and Hook lead the angry seeker towards the med bay. Thundercracker walked up to his bondmate and watched their Lieutenant as well. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Thundercracker asked.

Skywarp's smirk grew, "I think he's just fine."

It took about two hours for Hook to get the wing in perfect condition again, Starscream tested them, finding all movements painless. Though he couldn't transform in the small space of the med bay, he made a deal with Hook to try it sometime soon. In the meantime though, Hook pointed at his chest plates, "Open up."

Starscream rolled his optics, "I already told you, it's fine." However, he ignored his own words and parted his chest plates, revealing the sparkling within. Hook got closer to the seeker, standing in front of him so that he could looking into the open chest. The sparkling was still working on it's protoform, though wouldn't be for long, and when it was done, they'd be able to tell if it were a mech or femme.

"I know you said it was fine," Hook told Starscream, brushing past wires and cords that caused Starscream to shiver. "I'm just checking it's development," there was a pause while Hook examined the small being inside. "It won't be long until it's protoform is complete and the pain will lessen. Though then there will be movement coming from from the sparkling."

Starscream sighed, "Great," he muttered, earning himself an amused snort from Megatron. Starscream looked up at him, a scowl clearly on his features. However, his attention was stolen when Hook coaxed the chest plates closed and stood back.

"You're done here," Hook told him, turning back to a few projects he still had around the med bay. "Now go to the shower rooms and clean all that slag off you," he turned his attention to the Decepticon leader, of which was also covered in dirt. He scowled at that, "You too." Megatron growled at the order, but otherwise followed the jet out of the med bay and down towards the shower room.

Upon arrival, the two were the only ones there, the others obviously had cleaned themselves during the time they had spent in the med bay. Starscream chose the shower closest to the wall, and with little hesitance, Megatron took the one next to the seeker, earning himself a raised optic ridge from Starscream, but nothing other than that.

There was a length of silence between them, the only time they would talk would be to ask the other to reach a spot they couldn't. Starscream asked Megatron if he could get at the center of his left wing, thinking nothing of it. Nevertheless, as soon as Megatron ran his digits along the still sensitive wing, Starscream shivered and unintentionally let out whimpered moan.

Megatron _almost_ pulled his hands away, but curiosity got the best of him and he moved his servos over that spot again. Starscream couldn't help the whine that escaped his vocal processor, startled by Megatron's actions, Starscream turned to look at the taller mech. When Starscream turned, Megatron took the opportunity to grab Starscream's face, almost painfully bringing his mouth to the seeker's.

Starscream's gasp was lost as his mouth was quickly covered, though it wasn't long before Starscream fell out of his stupor and responded back willingly. Megatron would have grinned had his mouth not been preoccupied, as it was, he pushed the seeker against the wall, careful, so as not to harm him. The spray of the water hit Megatron's back, shielding Starscream from the heated spray.

As Megatron's servos traveled down Starscream's wings and brushed exposed neural lines Starscream broke this kiss with a low groan. Starscream brought shaking servos to Megatron's shoulders, only slightly remembering how this went the first time. When Megatron forced it upon him, creating the sparkling within him. Now though, now was different. Megatron's hands were careful, his actions were easy, and there was no force necessary.

Megatron moved his mouth down to Starscream's neck, following cables and neural lines down to the protective armor shielding him from further investigation. Instead he brought his mouth back up to Starscream's, kissing him deeply as his hand coaxed open Starscream's chest plates. They parted with out hesitation, and Megatron's did the same. Feeling the energy between them from the short distance between their sparks Starscream whined and pushed himself closer to Megatron.

The spark of energy created caused both mechs to groan, Megatron covering his by burring his face into Starscream's shoulder. Starscream's groan turned into a small whine as his grip on Megatron's shoulders increased. This time it was Megatron who brought their chests closer, the pulsing of energy increasing as the distance was shortened. Eventually Starscream's optics closed and the air circling his vents sped up, becoming louder and more uneven. Minutes after their sparks burst with energy, bringing them both to a heated overload.

Megatron recovered first, his fans turned on as they desperately tried to cool his overheated systems. Starscream recovered soon after, falling slack against Megatron as the last of his energy drained out with that overload. Megatron shifted so that he was more holding Starscream than anything. With a glance at the seeker, Megatron found him offline and in a steady recharge. Thankful that the jet was slimmer and smaller than he was, he managed to carry the seeker back to his quarters that he now shared with Starscream, though it was 'only for a while'.

Megatron placed the seeker on the berth, watching as Starscream situated himself comfortably before falling deeper into recharge. With a sigh from his vents Megatron laid next to the seeker, figuring that a perimeter check was unnecessary tonight. Most of the Decepticons were probably recharging themselves, so there was really no point in doing so. Megatron turned to watch his SIC, a servo reaching up and brushing against Starscream's helm. He sighed before turning over and falling into his own recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Some Will Seek Forgiveness, Others Respect**_

_~*~*~*~_

_**Chapter 4**_

_~*~*~*~_

_Thanks for the reviews and support. The more of that I get, the more I can assure you I will update faster. :) & I realize the energon thing probably doesn't make much sense but...trust me on this one...please??_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Hasbro owns it alllllll._

_Warning: Mpreg, Non-Con, MechXMech, and Language_

_~*~*~*~_

When the Autobots got back to the base, there was an explosion of questions from Lennox, Epps, and the rest of the humans. Optimus rubbed at his temples as he ignored the questions and set up a NEST meeting within the week, figuring that a meeting between the Autobots were more important. As it was, the Autobots gathered in the rec room, asking the humans to not venture there until the meeting was over.

The chairs were, more or less, pulled into a circle, each Autobot taking a seat. There was a low silence, no Autobot knowing exactly how to start the necessary conversation. Of course it was the twins who broke that silence, "So, why'd we pull out early?" Mudflap asked, looking towards the Prime for the answer.

"Yeah, I mean, we were kickin' some serious Decepticon ass," Skids added in, all but two of the Autobots wanting to know the answer to that question. After all, only Optimus and Ratchet knew why the retreat was called, though how to explain that would be difficult to say the least.

There was a low murmur or agreement before Optimus let out a heavy sigh from his vents. Without answering the question he said, "Any further attack made by the Decepticons will not be engaged, all Autobots are to retreat immediately." There was a explosion of angry and stunned commotion, as Prime returned his digits to his temples.

Ratchet growled low and turned on Prime, "Will you just fragging tell them?!" After getting no response from the Prime, and being rewarded by a rather unnecessary processor ache, Ratchet turned on the other Autobots. "For frag's sake! Starscream's carrying!" The loud commotion quieted immediately, creating an eerie silence within the room. Ratchet sat back, rather pleased with the result he got, and was purposely ignoring the irritated stare Optimus was giving him.

"What do you mean Screamer's carrying?!" Ironhide asked, quite literally on the edge of his seat.

Ratchet placed his elbows on his knees, interlocking his fingers as he replayed the events that went on that afternoon. "Well, after I was shot with Starscream's null ray, I was able to focus on him and find something off about his energy signature. By honing in on that I found the seeker was carrying."

For once the twins were speechless, mouths agape. Skids shook his head, trying to shake himself out of his own stupor. "That...that doesn't sound like a Starscream thing to do..."

Acree nodded, but answered on a different subject. "So, if Starscream's carrying, do we who the creator is?"

Ratchet nodded, placing his chin atop his servos, "Based on the reaction I got after shoot Starscream down, I'd say the creator was Megatron."

"You shot Starscream down? Did you...terminate the sparkling?" Acree asked with a slight gasp, her servos tightening in her lap.

"No, not in the least," Ratchet assured, "From the quick scan I was able to catch it seemed as if Starscream had landed just right so as _not_ to harm the sparkling."

Optimus let out another long sigh of hot air rush out his vents, "Why would Megatron want a sparkling around? That's what I'm wondering."

"Well...maybe...maybe it was an accident, ya know?" Mudflap added in, shrugging in a half hearted kind of way.

Ratchet shook his head, "If it were a sparkling Megatron didn't want, than it wouldn't have lasted this long. Megatron would have terminated it, or at least he wouldn't have been so protective of the seeker."

Prime stood, "We'll figure it out soon enough, for now though, I think we could all use some recharge."

There were some snickers from the twins, "Ya think?" Skids asked, following his brother as they stood and headed towards their shared quarters. The rest of the Autobots quickly followed, the Peterbuilt being the last of the Bots to leave.

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

When Starscream woke, it was rather early, and he hadn't had a full recharge. He sat up, slightly confused and looked around. The quarters were dark, the only light came from his own glowing optics. Megatron lay to the left of him, obviously undisturbed by whatever had awoken Starscream. Finding no immediate danger, Starscream laid back down on the berth, running a servo over his optics.

He was just bout to enter recharge when the source of his awakening made itself heard. A sharp metallic clang in his chest. He felt it too, he sat up again, this time fast enough to bring the mech beside him out of recharge. Megatron looked around the room, trying to find the source of Starscream's attention. When he found no threat he turned to the seeker, Starscream sat with optics bright in surprise, one servo resting on his chassis.

Immediately concerned, Megatron asked, "What is it?" Starscream looked at him, about to tell him, when it became unnecessary. The loud clang came again and Megatron's gaze moved from the seeker's optics, to his chassis. Starscream shifted his servo, and Megatron brought his gaze back up to the crimson optics. Shifting on the berth to sit closer to the F-22.

Finally Starscream spoke, "The protoform's finished," he told him.

Megatron nodded, moving his gaze down to Starscream's chest plates, "We should probably inform Hook..."

Starscream sighed and threw himself back down on the berth, "Maybe, after I get some fragging recharge." Megatron chuckled softly, taking his spot beside the seeker as he fell back into recharge.

* * *

When Starscream entered the med bay, he was only slightly surprised to see Skywarp and Thundercracker there as well, doubtful for the same thing though. Thundercracker and Warp's sparkling still had almost an orn left until it would start moving. As short as that seemed, it was still significant in the process of sparkbrearing.

Starscream moved to stand next to Skywarp, the side Thundercracker was not occupying. Warp looked slightly shaken, and with a glance towards Thundercracker, he could he was feeling the same. Suddenly weary of what he had just walked in on, Starscream looked towards Hook. The medic seemed normal, if only slightly surprised. Starscream frowned, "What's going on here?"

Warp looked up at his trine mate, and immediately Starscream felt some of the fear slip away. Skywarp's optics were not dimmed in depression, but a light with a good surprise. "The sparkling's spark split," Skywarp said happily, and for a moment that confused the Air Commander.

With a look at Hook, Starscream asked, "What does that mean? It's not...." he paused, "It's not offline is it?"

Skywarp laughed, almost doubling over. Starscream didn't see what was so fragging funny, and he crossed his arms over his chassis in an attempt to look unamused and serious, which wasn't that hard given the situation. Finally, after getting his laugher subdued, Skywarp answered him. "It's not offline you slagging moron," had Starscream been in any other situation he would have hit Skywarp for that, but, given the situation, he let it slip. "It's split," he said again, "There's two."

Starscream let his arms fall to his side, wings twitching slightly in shock. "What?" he turned his attention to Thundercracker, "Twins?"

The other seeker smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Warp said he was feeling something funny going on in his chest, and it was like the sparkling was in two places at once. At first I put it off as Warp just being....Warp. Anyway, after the feeling didn't leave, I brought him here, and that's what Hook found."

"Speaking of Hook," Hook interrupted, cleaning his servos on a rag. "What are you doing here Screamer?" The nickname brought a chill to Starscream, now that he was sharing Megatron's berth, the Decepticon Leader seemed to enjoy calling him that.

Brushing that off, Starscream gave a little shrug, "Last night, I was brought out of recharge by the sparkling." At Hook's cocked head, Starscream continued, "It seems as if the sparkling has finished it's protoform." As if to clarify, the sparkling gave a swift hit to Starscream's side, jumping Starscream's trine mates.

Warp was instantly excited, "Aww, it's so cute! I can't wait!"

A scoff came from Hook, "Right, you'll have two of them pounding on your rib struts. Let's see how you feel then." Skywarp stuck out his glossa and it was caught by Thundercracker, another scoff. "Please you two," Hook sighed, "Let's be appropriate."

Starscream raised an optic ridge, "Come on Hook, you realize this is Skywarp we're talking about."

Hook laughed, "True, valid point. Anyway," he pointed to the berth beside the one Warp was still occupying. "Up." Starscream did as he was old, and once he was up, he was given another command, "Open." He did, sliding open his chest plates easily, allowing the medic access to the sparkling. "Yep, the protoform's all there, now he's just growing."

Starscream blinked, "He?"

From his spot in front of Starscream's chest, Hook nodded. "Yeah, a mech. He's healthy, and looks like he's gonna be pretty big."

Starscream sighed, "That's great....not my fault obviously."

Again, Hook nodded, "Yeah, he'll have his Sire's build for his younger years. The rest of his life will be based on what he chooses for an alt form."

Skywarp laughed, "With you're luck it'll probably be something that could either step on you, or out fly you."

Starscream scoffed, "Right, good luck with out flying me. I doubt even my own prodigy could live up to that."

Thundercracker smirked, "I don't know, I think Warp and I may be able to sway him into scanning a Raptor."

"The alt mode isn't all it take," Hook reminded him, "Starscream has an uncanny ability with his speed as it is." Starscream smirked at Thundercracker, only to have Hook kill his fun. "Though with the sparkling being an offspring of _you_, it wouldn't surprise me if he was born with your same abilities."

Starscream scowled and rolled his eyes, "Kill joy."

* * *

It was late when Megatron actually returned to his quarters, Starscream was laying on the berth, though the glow of his optics obviously showed that he was still awake. Megatron walked over, crawling on top of the petite seeker beneath him. Bringing his lips to the jet's he gave him a quick but passionate kiss before asking, "Did you see Hook?"

Starscream nodded, bringing his lips to Megatron's for another kiss. "Mhm, protoform's done."

Sensing the seeker wanting to say something else, Megatron prompted, "And?"

That brought a large grin over Starscream's face plates, "It's a mech." This earned Starscream another kiss before his grin faded into a scowl. "But," he added, "He's going to have you're build for it's younger years apparently, the rest of his life depends on the alt he scans."

Megatron looked into Starscream's optics, "What's the problem with that?"

A scoff escaped the seeker again, "It's got to come out _my _chest, which," Starscream looked down at his own chassis, "As you can see is not very large."

Letting out a soft Megatron leaned down and kissed the small seeker again. "I'm sure you, of all mechs, can handle a little pain." Starscream rolled his optics before bringing his servos around Megatron's neck, dragging him down and kissing him again. Starscream pulled away a little and muttered something Megatron found to be inaudible. "What?"

Starscream looked into matching red optics, "I said Warp and TC's sparkling's spark split."

Megatron pulled away a little, optics bright in surprise, "It's offline?"

Laughing, Starscream pulled Megatron back down again and kissed him. Megatron was hesitant at first but kissed back, obviously if this was his little seeker's reaction the sparkling was not offline. When Starscream pulled away he smirked, "That's what I thought too, and I got laughed at."

Megaton cocked his head, "Than what?"

"Twins," Starscream answered, "The spark split to form two separate sparks, each creating their own protoform."

Megatron smirked, running his hands down Starscream's chassis, tweaking exposed wires and cables along the way. Starscream writhed and moaned under him, wings flicking in response as Megatron moved his servos there, running fingers over the sharp edge that cut the air.

Starscream groaned, "Someone's in a good mood today," he managed, optics offlining as he arched into Megatron's touch.

Megatron nipped at an exposed cable running down Starscream's neck, "I am," he added before looking up at the seeker, a smile flickering on his faceplate. "The Autobots have called a temporary cease fire, seems their sparks are too soft to fire against a sparkling's creator or carrier."

Starscream grinned, "Good," he ran clawed fingers down Megatron's chest, earning himself a shudder from the Decepticon leader. "Now all we need to do is find more energon."

Megatron let a sigh of hot air release out of his vents, causing Starscream to squirm under the breeze. "We're working on it, believe me."

Starscream shrugged, "Well, we still have a while. At least until the sparklings no longer needs the carrier's energon."

"We'll have it by then," Megatron reassured before brining himself impossibly closer to the seeker with every intent on making him live up to his name.

* * *

It finally clicked, with Sam's help, Optimus was finally able to figure out a productive, non harmful, way to produce energon. The humans were able to take the power of their sun, and transform that into electricity. If the sun could provide that with out serious damage to the Earth, than using that same power to create energon would work almost flawlessly.

Just to be sure of his findings, Optimus brought it up with Ratchet. "What do you think?" he asked, after spilling his hypothesis. Ratchet blinked and sank onto the closest berth, bringing a hand to rub at his optics. "What? You don't think it would work?"

Ratchet shook his head, a half hearted laugh escaping his throat. "No, it'll work all right," Ratchet informed him, he looked up at the Prime and Optimus could now see the smile on his faceplate. "I just don't know how we didn't figure it out before. It seems so simple now that it's there."

"So...it will work?"

"Yes," Ratchet nodded, walking towards his desk, grabbing data pads along the way. "Prowl and I will work out how to set it up, then we'll have Wheeljack build it."

Optimus leaned against the counter, "How long do you think it'll take?"

A shrug from the medic, "Shouldn't be too long, Prowl and I can have the design built in around three Earth days, then it should be easy for Wheeljack to build it. Granted he doesn't blow himself up or the machine up in the process."

There was a long moment of silence before it was broken by Prime, "If it works," he stated, "Do you think we should give the Decepticons some energon, or at least tell them how to make it?"

Ratchet blinked, "Why would we do that?"

Optimus sighed, "Because I can't let _any_ mech spark a sparkling, only to have it starve." The medic in Ratchet solely agreed, but the warrior in him was hesitant. "As much as I dislike the Decepticon ways, it's unfair to destroy an innocent spark that has even been exposed to the war around it."

Ratchet nodded, "We've called a cease fire, for now at least. When the machine is finished, we'll contact Megatron, inform him of the energon situation. The others may not like it too much, but they'll have to live."

Optimus expelled the air from his vents in a huff, the closest the Prime would ever get to a scoff. "The others weren't sparked bearing medical wisdom or the matrix of a Prime. You and I were made to think with our heads, not our thrusters." Prime smirked, "Though, sometimes you miss that and think with your wrench." Optimus laughed as Ratchet reached for said wrench, with all intentions of hurling it at him. However, he managed to realize his mistake before hand and pulled back, an obvious pout on his faceplate.

While Optimus continued to laugh, Ratchet frowned, "Wasn't funny Prime. Get you're processor past the sparkling age please."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Some Will Seek Forgiveness, Others Respect**_

_~*~*~*~_

_**Chapter 5**_

_~*~*~*~_

_All you're reviews are amazing, I'm sorry I've not updated for so long. AP Biology is killing me right now, between that and Advanced English, I have no time! Thankfully, the Advanced English thing will be over soon so...yeah. Oh yeah, and the ASVAB, which was hell, only not really because I've been practicing constantly._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Hasbro owns it alllllll._

_Warning: Mpreg, Non-Con, MechXMech, and Language_

_~*~*~*~_

Starscream had less than half a month until the birth of his sparkling, and to say the seeker was on edge would have been a large understatement. Starscream's chest was more prominent now, the sparkling growing to the point where the metal chest plates were stretched and protruding slightly. Megatron tried to keep Starscream from leaving the berth too often, and was even more anxious when the seeker left their quarters for any given amount of time.

As it was, the two were currently laying on the berth together, the night being quiet, as it seemed to be more and more now. Skywarp had been rather excited when he first felt the sparklings kick, informing everyone. However, as Hook informed, with two kicking him every few minutes, the hyper seeker was soon put in his place. It was harder to get Warp out of berth than it was to wake Starscream. Warp's chest was more swollen than Starscream's and was surprisingly sensitive about it, no longer comfortable with flying. Then again, neither was Starscream.

Megatron rested his helm on Starscream's side, listening to any and every little shift the sparkling made. Starscream laid back, half in recharge as he felt the air being released from Megatron's vents brush against his wings. The silence would have brought Starscream into a complete recharge had he not been thinking of the com. Megatron had recently received from the Autobots. Optimus wanted to meet with Megatron, neither one bringing any members of their own army, only the two leaders.

Megatron himself was thinking along the same lines, the Decepticon leader did not want to leave his SIC when the sparkling was so close to being birthed. Still, he didn't have much of a choice when it came down to it, it was obvious that what ever it was that the Autobots wanted, it was important.

Starscream shifted slightly under him and Megatron looked up at the seeker, an optic ridge raised slightly. It was obvious that the jet was slightly, if not more so, uncomfortable. Now that the sparkling was large, it was taking up more and more of his chassis, leaving the mechling little room to move about, which it liked to do.

Megatron moved up, landing a kiss on the seeker's lips that was accepted hungrily. Starscream squirmed under him, wings flicking in approval as Megatron moved above him. While using one hand to keep his weight off the seeker, he used the other to run digits down the smooth edge of the jet's wings. Starscream shivered, his groan lost within Megatron's mouth.

Megatron pulled away after a few moments, pulling his mouth only centimeters away from Starscream. "Bond with me," he muttered, lips still slightly touching Starscream's.

Starscream's optics brightened in surprise, looking up at the matching crimson optics above him. After a few moments of silence, Starscream slowly nodded his head, giving Megatron his permission. Megatron placed another kiss on the smaller seeker, this one softer than the others had been.

Megatron brought his servo up to Starscream's chest, coaxing the expanded chest plates open. Bringing his optics down to what lay open before him, he took a few moments to examine the sparkling within. Megatron ran a digit over the edge of the opened chest, making Starscream shudder and bring his lips down to Megatron's, wrapping a servo around the back of his neck.

Megatron's own spark chamber opened, and the two opened sparks beat wildly. Starscream whimpered at the close proximity between the two, Megatron smirked at the seeker's actions, teasingly bringing himself closer, only to pull back moments later. Starscream grabbed Megatron by the back of the neck again and brought the two of them as close as possible, "Don't tease me," Starscream warned.

Smirking, Megatron tested himself, pulling back away from the jet slightly, "Or what?" Starscream smirked as well, bringing himself closer to Megatron as he ran his glossa up the edges of Megatron's chest plates and up towards his neck. Megatron stifled a groan, "You think _I'm_ a tease." No sooner had the words left his mouth did Starscream bite at Megatron's throat, the tyrant growled in please before grabbing the jet's shoulder's and bringing his mouth to Starscream's in a hungry kiss. Starscream grinned victoriously against the kiss, shivering at the connection between their sparks. By the end of the kiss, Megatron once again had Starscream laying on his back, wings flicking randomly at the different feelings.

When the bond started, it was almost as if the two sparks had become one for mere moment. However, after the bonding was complete, and the two mechs pulled apart, it was still as if the two sparks were connected. No longer was thee any difference between the two, their sparks pulsed the same beat, their thoughts, feelings, were split between the two, the new bond was open, fresh, and still growing in the passing seconds.

The two laid back as their chest closed, Megatron settling himself at Starscream's side. The seeker's eyes were still closed, cooling systems working their hardest to cool down the over heated jet. There was a vicious kick to Starscream's side, and he winced with a hiss, bringing a hand to the spot, only to find Megatron had beat him to it.

"Are you alright?"

Starscream nodded, "Yeah," he looked up at the ceiling before offlining his optics again. "I just don't think he liked what just went on. Probably woke him up."

Megatron frowned, "Maybe I shouldn't meet with Prime just yet."

Starscream turned his optics towards Megatron, a matching frown on his face plates. "You'll be gone a week and a half tops, I'm sure I can manage."

Megatron let out a rush of air from his vents, "I still don't trust it." Megatron was started when he was pushed slightly off the berth, still on, but on the edge.

Starscream rolled over, "Just get, if you leave any later than tonight you will be too late." The seeker warned, the heaviness in his voice proof that he was planning on recharging.

Letting out a small chuckle Megatron stood, placing a hand on Starscream's shoulder as he headed out of their quarters. "I assure you, I don't plan on being late." Starscream scoffed, watching the Decepticon leader leave before he allowed himself to slip into a needed recharge.

* * *

It took about three days for Megatron to meet Optimus at the designated points. It may have been a lot easier and quicker, had Earth's strange weather not prevented him from getting there on time. However, it didn't seem as if the Prime minded much, and, as promised, neither brought any of their respectable armies.

"Megatron," Optimus greeted the incoming mech, hands moving from his hips to relaxing at his sides.

"Optimus," Megatron greeted back, stopping to stand in front of the Autobot. There was an awkward moment of silence before Megatron's weariness and exhaustion of search the planet got the best of him. "Will this take long?"

Optimus almost smirked, but held it back as he tilted his helm, "Possible, depends on how badly you want what I am proposing to you."

Megatron's optics narrowed in suspicion, "Which would be?"

This time Optimus could not prevent the smirk from appearing, thankfully the battle mask proved efficient enough to hide it from the Decepticon. "Energon."

There was silence from Megatron, even the cycling of air from his vents were silenced. "What?" he asked after several moments.

"The Autobots have come up with a way to use the solar energy of the sun and turn it into energon," Optimus informed Megatron.

"Why?"

"Why did we do that or why are we sharing with you?"

"Why would you provide your own enemies with resources?"

Optimus shrugged, turning his to the sky. "Because I, as you would say, have too big of a soft spark and cannot bear to see sparklings starving." He brought his gaze back to Megatron, "Even if they are Decepticons." Megatron's gaze followed the Prime's towards the sky. He could see where Optimus was coming from, and was exponentially grateful.

After another moment of silence, this one comfortable, and in no way rushed. Megatron looked over at the Peterbuilt, "I'll com. Soundwave," he told him, "Have him prepare a ship to come down and load the energon."

"We have plenty for you, for now. Ratchet will provide you with the machine design so you will not have to keep relying on us. Of course with that we must also allow you to come to Earth every once and a while to actually harvest the energy."

"I take it that your men are not to happy with this decision."

"No, they are not, but they understand the reasoning around it and are prepared to accept it for what it is." There was silence between them, the conversation dying as Megatron connected with Soundwave, ordering a ship to be ready. Thundercracker and Soundwave would report down with the ship, being some of the few able to haul the energon cubes back and forth.

Afterwards, Megatron turned to the Prime, "And what of your men?"

Optimus turned towards Megatron, "What do you mean?"

"You have energon now, there is a temporary cease fire so that the Decepticons can raise the sparklings in a way that is not tainted by war. What will your men being doing at that time?"

Optimus smiled, again, unseen by the Decepticon. "We will be doing as you are, raising our own sparklings." At the other mech's lack of words, Optimus continued. "As you said, there is a temporary cease fire, now is a good of time as any."

"Who?"

Raising an optic ridge Optimus studied the other mech before answering. "There is Wheeljack and Ratchet, Prowl and Jazz," there was a slight pause, and anyone who didn't know Optimus as well as Megatron did wouldn't have noticed it. "And Ironhide and myself." Megatron nodded slightly, it was getting darker now, the sounds of Earth animals growing steadily louder. Optimus turned towards where the sun was setting, "There is an empty military base down that way, we may camp there until your ship arrives. When we get there I can com. the other Autobots and have them deliver the energon there for you." Megatron nodded, following Optimus as they both transformed and headed off in the way Optimus had motioned.

* * *

It had taken Thundercracker and Soundwave four days to get the ship ready, since it was just the two of them. Still, it had only taken them a day and a half to actually get there. Megatron didn't feel comfortable, he hadn't thought that it would have taken them this long. He had been gone almost nine days to get himself and the ship here, and they still had to load the ship and return.

He was going to be late, and he knew it, hopefully he could find away to get back to the Nemesis anything were to occur. There were three Autobots there; Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide, and three Decepticons; himself, Shockwave, and Thundercracker. Megatron was currently sitting by himself, thinking of Starscream. He opened the bond, not speaking, just wondering how the seeker was feeling.

He couldn't sense anything wrong and was about to close it again before Starscream spoke, "_Megatron?_"

Megatron tried to prevent the smile from reaching his lips, however, he failed, and didn't bother to wipe it off. "_Yeah, just checking up on you."_ There was a slight pause as the two just relaxed in the feeling of each other. "_How is everything?_"

There was a sigh from Starscream's end, "_Warp's not doing too well,"_ Starscream told him, "_He's sore and the twins are restless."_

Megatron sighed, "_We should be back withing three days,_" Megatron looked around him, trying to find something to occupy his optics with. "_Can you hold out that much longer?_"

There was silence from Starscream's side, "_I don't know,_" he answered truthfully, "_Maybe, but not likely."_

Megatron frowned, "_I can have Soundwave take me to you now, then he can turn around and continue the work here."_

A wince came from Starscream's end, probably a kick from the active sparkling, "_That may be for the best."_ Megatron nodded, agree with the seeker completely. "_I'm going to close the bond now,_" Starscream warned, "_Warp's up and about again._"

Megatron nodded, "_I'll be there soon,_" he told him before closing the bond himself. Megatron made his way over to Soundwave, of which was currently speaking with Thundercracker whist they waited for the Autobots to get the cubes ready. "Soundwave," he addressed, getting his TIC's attention. "I need you to take me back to the Nemesis."

"Is there something wrong?" the monotone Decepticon asked.

"No, but I fear there soon will be." Soundwave nodded, leaving to prepare the ship, whist he was gone, Thundercracker took the opportunity to walk over to his leader.

"You spoke with Starscream I assume?" Megatron nodded, Thundercracker kicked at the ground, throwing up sand. "Did he mention Warp at all?"

Megatron nodded again, "Yes, he did. Starscream is taking care of him," at Thundercracker's worried expression Megatron raised a hand, brushing his fear off. "Skywarp is merely sore, other than that, he's a strong Decepticon. He'll manage." Thundercracker looked revealed and looked up thankfully, catching Soundwave's expression behind the silver mech, Thundercracker waved Megatron towards his direction.

"Soundwave is ready for you." Megatron turned away from the seeker, following Soundwave as the two entered the ship. Thundercracker had walked over towards the Prime, explaining the situation. Megatron sat at the chair beside Soundwave as the two managed the ship back towards the Nemesis. As soon as the ship was off the ground, Megatron opened the bond, receiving no complaint for Starscream as both wanted to keep it open in case anything were to happen.

* * *

They were less than half a day away when Megatron first felt it, the slight pangs that radiated from Starscream's chassis to his own. "_Starscream?_"

There was a pause from Starscream's end, the seeker waiting for the pain to recede before trusting himself to even mentally think. "_Yeah, he's coming._" At the feel of Megatron's anxiety, the seeker let out a thin laugh. "_Don't worry,_" he told him,"_The process has only just begun, my chassis hasn't even begun to split."_

Megatron didn't feel any relief from those words, "_Where are you?"_

Starscream sighed, "_Our quarters, why?"_

"_Com. Hook, tell him to get in there. I'm not too far away, I'll be there in three hours._"

"_Alright, and just so you know,_" Starscream warned him, "_I'm closing the bond, I don't need you having a combustion at every contraction."_ Megatron growled a warning, but Starscream just laughed it off and closed the bond anyway.

Three hours later, Megatron was off the ship before the doors had completely opened. He hurried down towards his quarters, the Decepticons around him paid him no mind, obviously already knowing why the Decepticon leader was in such a rush.

When Megatron reached the door, he cursed himself for keeping such a high security, listening as the air locks slowly released. He rushed in, the doors automatically closing behind him, though he ignored locking the door. Any Decepticon in there right mind would know better to walk in at this time, lest they have a death wish.

Starscream sat at the edge of the bed, slightly curled as he laid his helm in his hands. His vents were loud as the air circled harder and slightly faster, his cooling systems only starting to kick up. Hook looked up from the data pad he was working on when Megatron walked in. "Ah Megatron," he greeted, capturing Starscream's attention as the seeker brought his head up slightly. "He has about another ten minutes before he's ready to have the sparkling."

Megatron nodded, making he way to Starscream's side, the seeker's chest plates were completely open, and the only thing they were waiting for now was the parts within to shift and allow the sparkling to be pushed through the open chest. Megatron took a seat next to the seeker, Starscream leaned against Megatron's side, shuddering as the pain fell away. "You alright?" Megatron asked, brushing his servo down Starscream's arm.

Starscream let out a shaky half laugh, "Yeah, just slagging perfect."

It wasn't long before Hook stood in front of Starscream, looking up into the open chest. "Alright Starscream," he told him, getting everything situated. "As soon as you start to feel the next wave of pain coming, I need you to bear down, alright?"

Starscream nodded, bracing himself as he focused. The pain came rather quickly, and he did as Hook instructed. He felt both the pain, and the sparkling shift as he bore down, screaming at the mixture of both pains. Megatron winced with a frown as he watched the seeker nearly curl in on himself. They had the seeker sitting up, slightly curled inward, that way the sparkling could slide out of the chest cavity.

After two more round of the Starscream gasped as the pain left and he stopped pushing. "I can't do this anymore," his whispered, voice hoarse, "He's too big."

Hook grinned and shook his head, an action Starscream wanted to smack him for. "Stop being ridiculous," Hook told him, "Look, one more push and the head should be out, then, once you get the shoulders past, the rest is all down hill." Starscream couldn't answer as the pain appeared again, and, just as Hook said, Starscream watched in fascination as the sparkling's head appeared between his chest plates.

Then, true to Hook's words, it wasn't long before the sparkling slipped out and into Hook's waiting hands. Starscream fell backwards onto the berth in relief, uncaring that he was covered in fluids and still connected to the sparkling. Hook had Megatron sever the umbilical line, separating carrier and sparkling. Hook then took the sparkling to clean him up on the other side of the room. Megatron turned his attention to Starscream, his cooling system even louder than the air circulating in and out of his vents.

Megatron placed a servo on the side of Starscream's helm, bringing the crimson optics towards him. "You did good Screamer, real good."

Hook walked over then, a wailing, clean, sparkling flailing in his arms. He handed it over to Starscream who sat up immediately at the sight of his son. Starscream took him gingerly, all the carrier instinct just coming to him as easily as flying did. Megatron watched the two, examining the sparkling in Starscream's arms. He had calmed down greatly since being set in Starscream's arms, crimson optics wide as he took in Starscream's form.

The sparkling was rather large, just as Hook said he would be. His coloring was almost like a silver primer, a new sort of look to him. Starscream smiled, an actual true smile that no one had seen on the seeker since the war began. "To have come in such a time of decadence, you are definitely the highlight of this time," the seeker told the sparkling, causing the little mech to quizzically chirp at him.

At Starscream's words, Megatron was reminded of something. "No longer is it a time of decadence," he told the seeker, gathering his attention as the sparkling busied himself with Starscream's fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"The Autobots, they have found a way to produce energon, and have given it to us." Starscream's optics visibly brightened.

"That's amazing," Starscream looked down at the sparkling, "You hear that, you're gonna be fine now." Starscream paused, examining the little mech, "Decadence," Starscream muttered. "Yeah, I like it."

"What do you mean?" Megatron asked, looking at the jet with a raised optic ridge.

"Decadence," Starscream informed him, "That shall be his name." Hook walked over to the two at that time, motioning towards Starscream's still open chassis.

"Now, I'm going to show you how to fee Decadence," Hook told him, looking at the sparkling who was now examining him. He reached in Starscream's chassis and pulled out a wire Starscream had never used before. It was connected to his tanks, though it was connected to nothing else, so he figured it served no purpose. "You remove this part," Hook indicated, "And give it to him, he know it belongs in his mouth. The all you have to do is release a steady stream of processed energon into the tube, and the sparkling will feed from it. Now, you both have one, so either can feed the sparkling if one of you is busy. In fact any one can do it, but I would stick to those only close to either you or Decadence, for it's mainly a bonding between sparkling and carrier or creator." Hook stood, "I'll leave you now."

Megatron turned to Starscream, then to the feeding sparkling. "Decadence," he whispered, "I like it."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Some Will Seek Forgiveness, Others Respect**_

_~*~*~*~_

_**Chapter 6**_

_~*~*~*~_

_Decadence means a process of decline or decay in a society, especially in its morals, and at the time the Decepticons were in a state of decline, since Starscream hadn't known that Optimus had given them the energon. So, no cruelty intended, but I do know what decadence means._

_Maybe you are referring to the 'self-indulgence' meaning?_

_Since this will probably be the last chapter, it will probably be mainly sparkling cuteness and short. Fair warning._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Hasbro owns it alllllll._

_Warning: Mpreg, Non-Con, MechXMech, and Language_

_~*~*~*~_

At first it didn't seem so bad, Decadence was a curious sparkling, always trying to get his creators towards, whatever it was he was after. It was something Megatron and Starscream could handle, for the most part. However, after the sparkling was a week old, he learned the power of his vocals. Putting two and two together to discover he could get what he wanted with chips or clicks, and if that didn't work, a scream would definitely get their attention.

Though the screaming did prove somewhat useful when Skywarp's labor process started and it was just coincidence that he was watching Decadence. It was probably the only thing that put Decadence on Thundercracker's okay list, otherwise Thundercracker would have rather removed the sparkling's vocal processor. However, after grabbing Starscream's attention with his screaming, and thus putting Starscream's attention on the other seeker, Decadence was thus put on Thundercracker's okay list.

It definitely took longer for Skywarp to birth twins than it did for Starscream to birth Decadence. Still, it was worth it in the end when both mechs turned out to be healthy and relatively loud. Skywarp named the oldest Levanter, and Thundercracker named the youngest Monsoon, since it was obvious that the sparklings would be seekers. Already they had the slim frame of a seeker, considering both parents were seekers, unlike Decadence.

Then, two days after the birth of the twins, the third and last birth took place. Blackout and Barricade actually managed to bring a femme into the Decepticon faction. They named her Empyrean because it seemed nothing could take her optics off the world around her, especially when she was brought outside. Her uncanny fascination with the sky was just another description that fit her name all too well.

The Nemesis was probably the most active it had been for a long time, Soundwave was temporarily given most of the main duties as Megatron attempted to lend a hand with Decadence best he could. Especially when the sparkling felt playful, then it was either the _Guess Why I'm Crying_ game, or the _Up and Down_ game. The _Up and Down_ game being when Decadence first wanted to be held, then didn't, then did...it was really an endless cycle. Though, after the first few weeks, the sparklings were allowed to "play" together, mainly just chewing on each others fingers, or clicking and chirping at one another.

Decadence seemed particularly attached to Monsoon out of all the other sparklings. Probably because out of all of them, Monsoon was the quietest, but also seemed to have more intellect than the others. So, when Monsoon wanted something, or even Decadence wanted something for himself, that's all Monsoon would have to do was give Decadence the signal and Decadence would start screaming. Nevertheless, the Nemesis proved to be _very_ interesting during these times, and the others had a feeling it would not end soon.

* * *

Around the same time on Earth, another three sparklings were born. Of course before then, the Autobots had to explain to the humans what was going on. The NEST teams were shocked when they heard, but otherwise were ready to welcome the sparklings. However, other humans were no so excited to hear that these "aliens" could reproduce. Still, those humans were severely outnumbered and could not order the Autobots home while still knowing the war would start again soon after the sparklings reached a certain age.

Caliper was the first Autobot birthed, the mech of Optimus and Ironhide. He was a dark gray, a shade lighter than Ironhide, though he had blue decor around the parts adorning his shoulders. His bright blue optics were always scanning something, taking everything in around him. He was also a relatively quiet sparkling, very rarely verbalizing his needs or wants, making clipped gestures at what he wanted. Ironhide had no problem with this, though Optimus tried to get the sparkling more verbal, and half succeed, as the sparkling would only chip or click when Optimus was in the room.

The loud mech of Ratchet and Wheeljack was second, Division. Division was more of less Caliper's opposite, loud, always chipping, even if he had nothing to chirp about. He was white in color, red trimmings along the sides of his helm. Wheeljack enjoyed trying to think of things to build for the sparklings, though many of the older mechs were always weary in making sure that none of the contraptions exploded.

Symphony was last, the only femme of the Autobots, belonging to Jazz and Prowl. She was sleek, taking more after Jazz than Prowl, beside the sleek frame. She was easily lulled to sleep by the human's music, thus she was named Symphony. Symphony tended to stay with her creators most of the time, preferring the attention of her creators rather than the attention of the two other sparklings around her, despite how much Division attempted to get her attention Nevertheless, Division and Caliper seemed inseparable, Division chirping enough for the both of them to never go without.

It was a while before the sparklings could walk, but when they did, no Autobot had a moments peace. Especially when Ironhide taught Caliper the concept of stalking and how to do it. Then, not only was there no peace, but none of the 'bots were safe either. Caliper enjoyed pouncing on the mech's feet, sometimes latching on and refusing to let go. Thankfully they manged to keep the humans away when the sparklings were feeling particularly playful, as they could seriously hurt them.

Better yet, along with walking, there came talking, and sometimes the sparklings would hear things there were not supposed to. Symphony seemed to be the only sparkling that stayed off by herself, never growing out of the stage where she would not leave her creators. Caliper was still a quiet sparkling, though he seemed to catch on quickly to talking. His range of vocabulary by far surpassed either Division's or Symphony's. Division still followed Caliper around, he had grown quieter, but nevertheless, he still talked too much sometimes. He seemed to be skilled with his hands, as were his creators, and though he didn't catch on to vocabulary quickly, he understood most, if not all, of his creators tools. Which were dangerous, which were safe, the like.

Though as the sparklings grew so did the chance of a Decepticon attack, though Optimus doubted it would be soon, as the sparklings were still, well, sparklings. However, when he was not taking care of Caliper, the Autobot leader was already making battle plans for the inevitable battle. The humans too were getting ready, thought there wasn't much they could do to actually manage to kill them. As it was, there currently was no threat against them.

Once in a while though, the Autobots would send a scout out to survey the area in which the Decepticons were allowed to harvest the energon. Megatron was never there, nor were his seekers, it was always Shockwave or Soundwave and perhaps a few lower class Decepticons. Optimus figured that it was only because of their sparklings, and he _knew_ that once the Decepticon sparklings were older, Megatron would be there, and so would their threat.

* * *

Never had Starscream been so attached to another Decepticon like he was with Decadence, not even Megatron could replace the young sparkling. Decadence seemed to enjoy his carrier's company as much as Starscream did, usually clinging to Starscream's wings if they were going anywhere. The only time Decadence was not with Starscream was when he was with the twins, Levanter and Monsoon.

The twins were a nuisance amongst themselves, though Levanter was the worst, taking more after his carrier than Thundercracker. Monsoon and Decadence were still always with each other, relying on one another when their creators weren't around. Levanter was usually seen with Skywarp, a habit he too never grew out of. Empyrean seemed content on just watching her surroundings, always keeping a watchful optic out.

Currently Decadence was recharging in Starscream's arms, the seeker being too preoccupied to walk back to his and Megatron's quarters to set the sparkling in his rightful place. Already the Decepticons were planning on their first attack against the Autobots, of course it would not be until the sparklings were well into the age when they could transform into their first alt modes. The age at which the humans refer to as 'teenage' years.

Starscream leaned forwards, looking over Megatron's shoulder as the two discussed battle plans. Decadence shifted in Starscream's arms, causing the two mechs to grow silent while the sparkling settled himself. After a few moments Starscream returned his optics to the data pads laying in front of Megatron. A slight smirk appeared on Starscream's faceplate as the thought of a battle excited him.

Megatron too had a grin on his faceplate, looking closely at the plans. "As soon as they're old enough," Megatron told the seeker, "As soon as they're old enough we'll strike." Megatron stood, capturing Starscream's lips in a heated kiss, careful of the sparkling in his arms. He ran his glossa along Starscream's lips, sending short shivers down the sleek form of the seeker.

When Starscream pulled away, he still had that sadistic smile, "The Autobots won't know what hit them."

* * *

_Well, that was REALLY short, and I'm sorry to say that that's it over..._

_HOWEVER!_

_Keep an eye out for the second one. Of which already has a story line and everything! So it'll be better...hopefully..._

_Just so you know, it's called **"Innocence Stolen"** and it'll be out soon...promise!_


End file.
